


Speak For The Trees

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [74]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Ecowarriors, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of police force, Protests, eco-punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“I know it’s reckless but it’ll be an awesome story to tell later on” with Dukexiety?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Speak For The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “I know it’s reckless but it’ll be an awesome story to tell later on” with Dukexiety?

“Virgil. Virgil. Virgil. Virgil. Vir- hi!” Remus grinned when Virgil finally paused the video game he was playing and turned to look at him, eyebrow raised and distinctly unimpressed. There was a pause, wherein Remus just kept on grinning at him without saying a damn word. Virgil was the first to break, of course. 

“Did you want something, you attention-addict?” He sighed, and Remus chuckled. 

“Other than to gaze into your pretty, pretty eyeballs? I heard there was an eco-protest going on in town. Wanna go chain ourselves to a lamppost and get arrested in the name of the environment?”

It actually that wasn’t the least expected thing for Remus to say. His idea of a fun first date had been to go to a midnight rave out in the woods with no definite address. In all fairness that had been a pretty memorable adventure, and to his credit he’d prepared their route and survival supplies in case things had gone wrong, just because Virgil had admitted he suffered from pretty bad anxiety when doing spontaneous things. 

Virgil tried to remember that he loved this messy ball of chaos and he would take Virgil into account when trying to drag him into crazy schemes, as Remus waggled his eyebrows and rolled over the back of the couch to swoon dramatically over Virgil’s lap, still waiting for an answer. “I dunno Ree, that sounds kinda... risky. What if we really do get arrested? What if they use excessive force? What if we can’t get free on our own? What if-”

“Oh Rabbit, you’re doing the thing again,” Remus told him, poking the wrinkles that creased Virgil’s forehead. “I know it’s reckless but it’ll be an awesome story to tell later on, c’mon. Pretty please?”

“You know it’s not fun for me to do stupid things! And I’m clearly Piglet, how dare you,” Virgil retorted. Remus scrambled up to straddle his lap and cup his cheeks, squishing them slightly. 

He pecked the tip of Virgil’s nose. “You’re Rabbit and you know it. I’ll keep you safe, Virgil, I promise. Just call me, uh, whatever that guy was that protected Virgil in that book with Virgil in. I dunno, I only watched that one video about it. Please? Please please please?! Then we can be even for when you made me go and see that arthouse movie instead of It chapter one!”

“Which you loved!”

“Which I loved, but that’s beside the point babycakes. Don’t make me ask Patton instead!”

Virgil groaned. “He’s probably already going. But, fine. As long as we’re careful, and we get out of there if there’s trouble. It’s for the environment, right?”

Remus nodded enthusiastically, mouth opening to start spouting off facts and figures about whatever it was they were going to defend, full of passion for the injustices that needed to be righted in the world. Virgil sat back, wrapped his arms around his wild boyfriend, and settled in to listen to him talk, softly smiling all the while. 

(It really was an awesome story when they told it later on...)


End file.
